


Private Property of Lena McDuck

by Laissez_Fairy



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Family Fluff, Lena Needs to Be Adopted by Scrooge, Prompt Fic, Slice of Life, Team Magic FTW, The Weblena part is implied but not heavily focused on, Weblena Week 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laissez_Fairy/pseuds/Laissez_Fairy
Summary: Lena shares some experiences after her return from the shadow realm. Inspired by my headcanon of Lena being adopted by Scrooge. A compilation of separate one-shots.Chapters will be updated out of order. Goal is 500 words.





	1. Music/Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Lena's first karaoke night.

> **Diary Entry 462:**
> 
> _I've learned a lot about family these past months. And one very important thing is if_ _you don't wanna rip out your eardrums yet, you need to spend more time together._

* * *

“KARAOKE NIGHT!”

Lena’s body jolted as the pair of voices boomed from the top of the stairway. It was quickly followed by both Dewey and Webby bounding down with so much energy and force, it nearly flung the teenager off her feet. 

“Woah, where’s the fire?” She laughed, calling after them, but they were cheering too loud to hear her.

Louie casually trailed behind wearing his signature "_yup, this is my life _" face and joined the teenager's side. “They've been pushing for one all month. Uncle Scrooge finally caved this morning,” he explained.

“Finally?" Lena questioned. "Seems like something this family would normally have.”

“Well, there’s an additional factor.”

Just then, Huey burst into the foyer with a look of sheer panic. “Louie, code red! Code red!” he screamed, flailing his arms.

“What are you doing here? You were supposed to keep him occupied.”

“I tried!” the eldest insisted. “But he heard it from Launchpad.”

“Ugh Launchpad…” Louie facepalmed.

“And then he started asking questions, demanding to know where and when it was taking place and… you know I don’t do well under pressure!”

Lena stepped between them with outstretched palms. “Hold the phone. What are you guys even freaking out about?”

The door clicked open and Louie sighed. “That.”

"Quick!" Huey screamed, grabbing her hand. "Before he sees you.” 

The next moment, she found herself being dragged along the hallway and shoved into a nearby closet. Loue followed swiftly, closing the door behind them before they all scrambled to the back wall and hid behind a row of coats. Footsteps increased and a pair of webbed feet soon stopped right outside the door.

“Boys!” Came Donald’s voice. “Where are you?”

Everyone remained silent as the incohesive quacking continued. Eventually, the footsteps picked up again and faded off into the distance. With the coast now clear, Huey and Louie heaved a breath of relief. 

"Wait," Lena said, suppressing a laugh. "You're running from Donald?" 

Huey’s face turned deadpan. “You’ve never heard our uncle sing, have you?” 

She tilted her head. "Uh, noooooo.”

"Lucky," Louie muttered under his breath.

Donald's voice rose again. His words were muffled from within the closet but still auditable. Huey shook his fists and clenched his lower beak to the point where Lena wondered if he might accidentally cause himself to pass out. He eventually let out another sigh and approached the closet door. "I'll go help him," he reluctantly told the others and left.

Not long after, Louie decided to give up the fight as well. "Well, guess that settles that," he said with his hand on the handle. "Prepare for the longest night of your life, Lena." And disappeared into the hallway.

* * *

"And I'm like baby, baby, baby ohhhh!" 

Dewey practically screamed into the mic completely obliterating the “notes” he was supposed to hit. As the Justin Weaver song finished playing on the radio, he dropped the mic and a high pitch screech sounded through the speakers causing everyone to groan in discomfort. 

"Aye!" Uncle Scrooge exclaimed from his rocking chair. "Careful, Laddie, that equipment is expensive."

Donald then sat up, feathers ruffled in excitement. "Alright, my turn," he declared with an eager grin.

Everyone’s face quickly changed to one of worry and Huey scooted over to his uncle's side.

"Um, Uncle Donald," he said tentatively. "Maybe you should sit this one out. Don't wanna damage that beautiful instrument."

The elder Drake was having none of it, however, and shoved the boy aside. "Aww phooey, I’m singing and that’s that." Without a second thought, he pushed himself from the sofa and headed over to the stage. Everyone grimaced and tried to curl into the cushions. 

Lena questioned what on earth could be so bad? She had been present to Magica's unending ballads of revenge. That was torture. What could this duck possibly do to--

All her thoughts came to a screeching halt when an ugly high-pitched _WAKKKKK_ burst from the speakers. It peaked so loud and sharp that a nearby window across the room exploded and shattered all over the floor. In an instant, everyone squeezed their hands over their ears, desperate to drown out the miserable sounds.

Lena stared breathless, amazed that anything this awful could come out of a person. It sounded like a mutated cat crushed under a rock who was slowly being tortured to death. She was starting to like this family.

She felt something being pushed into her hand and looked down to see a set of earplugs. Webby smiled at her. "Here," she whispered, placing them in her ears. Lena mouthed a thank you before graciously popping them into hers. She relaxed into the comfort of muted squawking as the others looked ready to tear their ears off. Donald sang three ballads that night. It was great!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to make an entire list with bird pun singers.


	2. Moon/Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A woman who spent many years in isolation on the moon. A teenager who spent many years in isolation on the earth. What should happen if their paths cross?

> **Diary Entry 407:**
> 
> _ I never liked the idea of parents. Who needs someone bossing you around all the time when you can take care of yourself? But I'll admit, I’m sorta starting to get used to it. _

* * *

“I see Venus!”

“That’s Jupiter, Dewford.”

“What’s going on here?” Lena asked from the patio. Everyone was outside crowded around a large optical telescope.

“Uncle Scrooge got a new telescope and asked us to test it out,” Webby answered.

“Isn’t it amazing? A 45 winged refractor, 6.7 aperture and 80 mm objective lens. She’s a masterpiece...” Huey breathed, fawning over the metal contraption.

Lena cocked her head to the side. “Uh, is he okay?”

“He’s fine,” Webby said with a dismissive wave. “Happens all the time.”

“Move over, Huey,” Dewey demanded, trying to shove his brother, who was hogging the lens, aside. “I wanna see the planet, Pluto.”

“First of all, Pluto is billions of light-years away. It's practically impossible to see it with a land telescope. Second, it’s not an official planet.”

Dewey put his hands on hips. “Says who?”

“The International Astronomical Union,” the eldest replied plainly.

“Oh…” Dewey said. Lena could see the gears turning as the middle triplet tried to process that extensive title. “Well, they’re wrong!” He stamped his foot defiantly.

Huey snorted through his nose and shook his head. “They can’t be wrong. They’re in charge of classifying every planet in the solar system. And according to planetary laws, Pluto is technically a dwarf planet due to its low mass.”

“Well, this time they are,” Dewey retorted. “The only reason they took Pluto off that list was they thought it’s orbit crossed into Neptune’s, but that was disproven. Ergo, still a planet.”

Huey and Webby gave him a blanket stare. 

“...What? I read your space magazines.”

Huey growled, clenching his fists at his side. The two brothers looked nearly ready to throw themselves at one another when—

“Hey, kids!” A girl duck appeared in the doorway with a plate of cookies. Lena couldn’t help but notice her warm smile and hypnotic blue eyes. “Just thought I’d check on ya.”

Must be Della, the teen thought. Webby said the boy's mom was stranded in space for ten years. How someone could survive that long on the moon’s surface all by themselves was beyond her.

Dewey immediately ran over and swooped up the woman in a tight hug before grabbing a handful of cookies and shoving them into his mouth.

“Mmm, thanks mom,” he murmured through stuffed cheeks.

Della gave him a small nod as the other kids flocked around her. Her voice was soft as silk when she spoke and her hair cascaded off her shoulders like a small waterfall. Lena must’ve zoned off because she almost didn’t catch her shoulder being tapped.

When she looked up again, the pilot was standing beside her with the tray. “Would you like one uh…?”

“Lena. Yeah, thanks.” She nibbled a few bites of the baked sweet before closing her eyes in bliss. The warm chocolate melted on her tongue like ice in the desert.

“Mmm,” she hummed. “These are incredible. Did you make them?”

Della proudly pushed out her chest “Well actually—” 

“Mom...” Huey warned, giving her a stern look.

The pilot droned out a sigh. “Beakley did.”

Lena nodded and finished off the snack, smacking her lips. “So did you really survive on the moon for a decade?”

Della smiled. “Rightyo, kiddo! I built my rocket from scratch, battled dangerous moon mites, and saved an entire alien civilization.”

Lena blinked. “Wait, there’s aliens on the moon?” Although, she didn’t know why she was surprised. If there were sentient shadow creatures, anything was possible in this crazy world.

“You bet!” Della answered. “They’re really sweet, though some are a bit salty.” She winked, clicking her tongue. “Their entire city is made of gold. Can you believe the economical benefits we'd have that was the case here?” She jested, giving the teen a playful nudge. Lena grinned.

“Anyway, I should get to bed. Still not used to this daylight saving’s thing. Don’t stay up too late,” she called with a wave before disappearing back into the mansion.

Lena watched her with a bewildered expression as Webby strolled over to her side. “Something’s wrong,” she muttered.

“What is it?”

“I actually like her.” The corners of Webby’s beak upturned and she squeezed the other duck’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t mind me, I’m just taking my weird, undetained knowledge of astronomy and putting it with a children's cartoon.


	3. Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking over an old memento, Lena finally confronts that one question plaguing her mind.

> _Private Property of Lena DeSpell._

Lena re-read the last part over in her mind. If you had asked her a year ago who she was, she would have answered Lena DeSpell, and she would have said so with such pride and confidence, there could be no doubt that she'd be considered anything else. It was her name, after all, her purpose. She had been born to this earth as Magica's niece with the sole goal of fulfilling revenge on Scrooge of McDuck.

She hoped once she succeeded, Magica would regard her as more than a valuable asset and she would finally know the true meaning of family. But it never happened. She never felt like she fit into the mold. All she was, was an empty page discarded in the wind, longing for a home. After being purged from Magica's shadow, she no longer called herself a DeSpell. She despised it, in fact. Her name was Lena, plain and simple, and she'd deny being known as anything else.

And then, just like that, she got a new name, one which would always be connected to feelings of warmth and promise. McDuck. Lena McDuck. It rolled off her tongue like a jelly lozenge, and she held onto the title as if it were a precious family heirloom. Yet, despite all her problems with the witch, she never once crossed her former name off the notebook. She couldn't say why. Maybe it was some strange attachment to her past or a desire to keep things constant, but she kept it there nonetheless, and it carried with it a sense of hollowness.

"Lena, are you alright?"

At the sound of the voice, the aforementioned teen looked up to see Webby's small head poking through the doorway. Even though she was living at the manor now, the former shadow still liked to visit the old theater. It was the one place she felt safe and she went there whenever she wanted to be alone; Webby was the only one who knew that.

Lena looked from the girl back to the cover. "Y-yeah," she stuttered, brushing her fingers over the leather.

Webby finished climbing down the ladder when she saw the title. "Ah," she breathed in understanding, coming over to lean against her best friend. She curled into Lena's side with her head on her shoulder; the older duck didn't pull away.

"So, you're a McDuck now?" she asked softly, but it was really more rhetorical.

"Yup."

"How's it feel?" Webby questioned.

"Great!" The words sounded curt and sharp, but Webby knew there was no power to them. She lowered her gaze when the teenager refused to look at her.

"Why can't I do it?" she whispered.

The young duckling lifted her head. "Huh?"

Lena gestured to the journal in her hands. "The book. Why I can't scratch out that stupid name? Magica was awful; she treated me like trash. And yet her damn initials are still in ink."

The girl released a heavy sigh, shutting her eyes only to open them again when she felt something warm in her hand.

"That journal is a piece of you, Webby answered, their fingers interlaced. "Every recollection of your life before the shadow war. You can't just destroy that."

"Yeah... I guess." Lena muttered, staring at the floor. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

Webby took in a breath of air and stroked Lena's leg. "It's okay to be scared," she assured. "It's a big change. Family isn't easy."

Lena let off a dry laugh."You can say that again."

"For the longest time, the only family I ever knew was Granny. It was cold and lonely, and when the boys finally arrived, I was so terrified I might lose them."

Lena kept her head lowered and eyes downcast.

"But, that's not family," the younger girl continued. "They don't just abandon you at the sign of mishap; they're there till the bitter end. We're you're family now, Lena. And you don't have to worry about pushing us away, because even if you try, we'll never let you."

Lena lifted her head and was met with Webby's loving gaze. She grasped the girl's hand as her other one displayed the pen. Then, in a single motion, she drew a thin line through the letters and wrote something in its place. 

The remaining words said: 

> _Personal Diary:_
> 
> _Private Property of Lena <strike>Despell</strike> McDuck_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter that started this series. Even though it's been fun to explore comedy, it's nice to revisit my usual style.


	4. Sweater Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Louie reveal the hidden truth of sweaters.

> ** Diary Entry 358: **
> 
> _From the brink of my existence, I've always worn a sweater; never thought to take it off. Makes everything feel safe and comfortable. Turns out I'm not alone here..._

* * *

"How can you guys dress like that? It’s sweltering."

Dewey wiped a large drop of sweat from his face. His short-sleeved shirt, the only thing he was wearing, was utterly soaking wet and had a giant stain in the center. The others weren't looking much better and were panting like thirsty dogs as they clawed at the ground in the 100-degree heat.

Lena and Louie just shrugged from their shady spot under a tree. "Makes things easier," the latter replied. "This way we don't have to bother when the weather changes." 

"Plus," Lena added. "It protects you from the sun's rays, and my skin burns like a piece of toast."

"But aren’t you boiling?" Webby asked, rubbing a sleeve across her brow. 

Lena winked. "I’ve got that covered." She lifted up her hands and pointed them at the clouds. Then her body started glowing it's signature blue aura as the magic in her palms pulled the clouds across the sky and blocked the sun. With another hand, a gust of wind blew out and showered the two ducks in a blissful breeze.

Dewey and Webby immediately dropped their lukewarm water bottles and rushed to join the duo. They released a breath of relief as the cool air washed over them.

Dewey smiled as he threw himself down upon the grass. "Now this is life" he breathed.

Webby looked to Lena. "So, if you don't need it, mind if I try on your sweater?"

Lena grinned and pulled her arms out of her sleeves. "Knock yourself out, Pink." She said, handing Webby the fabric.

Webby added a thanks before placing it over her button-up shirt. "How's it look," she asked. The overgrown sleeves covered her tiny hands, and the whole thing was so big, she practically sunk into it.

Lena laughed. "Like a model."

Everyone looked over and realized Huey had yet to join them and was still standing in the sun.

"I don’t know if using magic to change the wind cycle is eco-friendly," he said, nervously drumming his fingers.

Lena pushed out her hand as a breeze rushed over his body, causing his eyes to widen in awe. "Does that mean you don’t wanna join us, Cub Scout?" She asked with a snicker.

"NO!" He quickly exclaimed. "Screw the environment!" And darted over to the tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, the importance of wearing scarves all year round.


End file.
